staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Lutego 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Soczi 2014 - Halo, tu Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 119 - Laweciarze - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Płytkie morza - odc. 4 (Planet Earth (II 4/6)) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Świat się kręci - /97/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /36/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Tam gdzie lasy zmieniają szatę - odc. 5 (Planet Earth (II 5/6) Ice Worlds) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2802; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5925 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5925); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /15/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2535 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Drużyna A III - odc. 2, Zakole rzeki, część 1 (The A - Team III, ep. 2, Bend in the River (Part 1)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2803; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2536 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /98/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /36/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Chicago Fire - odc. 5/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 5, Hanging On) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:55 Wątpliwość (Doubt); dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:John Patrick Shanley; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Amy Adams, Viola Davus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Ekstradycja II - odc. 5/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Drużyna A III - odc. 2, Zakole rzeki, część 1 (The A - Team III, ep. 2, Bend in the River (Part 1)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Świat się kręci - /98/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Notacje - Jerzy Krusenstern. Słowa które pamiętam do dziś; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Klan - odc. 2536; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Matka swojej matki; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Maria Seweryn, Joanna Żółkowska, Wanda Włlkomirska, Jerzy Stuhr, Emilian Kamiński, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Hanna Stankówna, Andrzej Nejman, Krystyna Tkacz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 2; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Chrześcijański obowiązek; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 436; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1056 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 224 - Życie na nowo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. El Dorado (7); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (92) Macho - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 11 "Rywalki"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (23); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1036 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Herkules - odc. 20 Matka wszystkich potworów (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Mother of All Monsters (s. II odc. 7)); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1056 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1057 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1037; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 771; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Wojna w Iraku, co poszło źle - Zmiana reżimu - odc. 1/3 (The Iraq War. Regime Change - ep. 1/3) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Norma Percy, Brian Lapping, Paul Mitchell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Na linii strzału - odc. 35 (In Plain Sight s. III ep. 7); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Czas honoru - odc. 69 "Ultimatum Rainera" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na linii strzału - odc. 35 (In Plain Sight s. III ep. 7); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Herkules - odc. 20 Matka wszystkich potworów (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Mother of All Monsters (s. II odc. 7)); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Łódź 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 4.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia poranne 07:37 Sport 07:44 Pogoda 07:45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 4.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Zgłębic tajemnicę raka - Przeszczep szpiku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 4.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Klimaty i smaki - Na szlaku przygody; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Huśtawka na spacerniaku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Ślizg; magazyn 12:05 Męska strefa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Antenowe remanenty - Kabaretowa scena Trójki - Przechowalnia - O, Kazia - Promocja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Magda, miłość i rak; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Mrowińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn 17:20 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gotyckie Gryfice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 STUŁ - Studencka Telewizja Uniwersytetu Łódzkiego - powt.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 AGROEXPRESS; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Prosto z lasu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Sieradz w centrum uwagi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM 18:50 Sport 18:56 Pogoda 19:00 Teatr Wielki zza kulis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Prosto z lasu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Śmiecińscy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Autofan; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:57 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Bank Handlowy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Łódzkie forum; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda - 4.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo21:55 Pogoda - 4.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne 22:20 Sport 22:25 Wokół nas 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Magda, miłość i rak; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Mrowińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Pogoda - 4.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 4.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Huśtawka na spacerniaku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Magda, miłość i rak; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Mrowińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:10 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Ślizg; magazyn 04:35 Męska strefa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.20 Świat według kiepskich 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Trudne sprawy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Dom nie do poznania 13.00 Łabędziem być... 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Trudne sprawy 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.05 Replikant - film akcji, USA, 2001 22.10 W krainie pieniądza - komedia kryminalna, USA, 2010 0.20 Świat według Bundych 2.25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 3.30 Tajemnice losu 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 6.15 Mango - telezakupy 7.20 Detektywi - program kryminalny 7.55 Doradca smaku 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.15 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.15 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.00 Wawa non stop 15.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Wawa non stop 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Jack Strong - relacja premiery 19.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Doradca smaku 20.15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.55 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 21.35 Krwawy diament - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, USA 2006 0.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1.35 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - serial 2.35 Tajemnice Smallville - serial S - F 3.35 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /97/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (207); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Banda Rudego Pająka - Alarm w mieście - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Cafe Historia - Sensacje XX wieku w Newsweeku; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Edynburg - Ewcia (403); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1008 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 69* "Ultimatum Rainera" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Ja borsuk; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 871* - Fortel posła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Fascynujące Śląskie - Prof. Tadeusz Sławek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Edynburg - Ewcia (403); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1008 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 5 - Ziołowa kuracja; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 122 (seria X odc. 1) - Wybuch - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Rafał (404); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 20) - Alkohol; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 38 Warmińsko - Mazurskie - szlakiem Kopernika; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Dolny Śląsk 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Banda Rudego Pająka - Alarm w mieście; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 5 - Ziołowa kuracja; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 122 (seria X odc. 1) - Wybuch - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Rafał (404); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1008; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Na Laudzie, w Podbrzeżu Muzeum Powstania Styczniowego (Na Laudzie, w Podbrzeżu Muzeum Powstania Styczniowego); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 4fun.TV 6:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Tuba śmiechu 10:00 Muzowkręt 11:00 100& muzy 13:00 Top tygodnia 15:00 Chcesz-masz 16:00 Matura to bzdura 17:00 Wywiadownia 18:00 Hit Me 20:00 100& muzy 23:00 Party Shaker TV. Disco 5:00 Poranek disco 10:00 Disco Polo Max Hity 12:00 Planeta disco 13:00 Kartka z kalendarza 14:00 Planeta disco 15:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Discomania 18:00 Twoje disco polo 21:00 Gorące hity 23:00 Disco Polo Max Hity Stars.TV 6:00 Best morning 10:00 Best 8's 11:00 Best music 15:00 Best afternoon 17:00 Best now 18:00 Best dance 20:00 Best decision 22:00 Best soundtrack 23:00 Best ballads 0:00 Best rock 1:00 Best polish